HE CHANGES EVERYTHING
by passionforcandy456
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are happily married until Sakura gets pregnant. Gaara and Matsuri are happily married with kids but the marriage doesn't work out. Sakura and Gaara meet each other...READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.
1. INTRODUCTION

_INTRODUCTION_

**Hi, readers and reviewers! This is a completely different story about Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara. The main pairing is Gaara and Sakura, so sorry SasuSaku fans. Here's the life introduction. Next chappy coming up! Update on ****YOU ARE SO URKH!**** ENJOY. Please, don't hesitate to suggest anything. And if you want Sakura to be paired with someone else (with the exception of Sasuke), you can tell me.**

Uchiha Sasuke was living a mega rich life. With a perfectly beautiful wife, lots of houses, lots of cars, fame, friends, a job…..what could be his problem? He was scared of having children because of his past.

Haruno Sakura thought she had everything: a job she liked as production assistant for a network TV show…. A handsome husband she loved. It was an enviable life. Until she got pregnant and Sasuke gave his ultimatum. Him or the baby.

Sabaku no Gaara had his finger on the heartbeat of America as writer and producer of a popular TV drama. He was so busy watching his career soar that he never noticed his marriage with Matsuri collapse until it was too late.

**If you really want to see the next chapter, please review. Can I get at least five reviews to go on? *cute puppy dog face***


	2. PREGNANT!

_PREGNANT?!_

**Thanks to those who viewed even though YOU COULDN'T LEAVE A REVIEW and also thanks to Mizuki-chan Uchiha for following but you didn't review. Anyway, i just felt like posting so here it is and please, don't forget to review and suggest! Here's chapter 2!**

_Sakura_

"Hi, sweetheart."

I turned and smiled as Sasuke kissed my cheek.

"Hi, hon."

"What's cooking?"

"Pancakes. Get ready for work, will you?" I said as he held my waist.

I watched as Sasuke ran up the stairs. Yeah, he was mine. My lovely husband. He owned his company which made robots and he was really successful. We lived in a really big comfortable house. It had a lovely garden with swings and sand beds and lots of other things. It also had two swimming pools: an indoor and outdoor.

Soon, we were seated at the dining table eating breakfast.

"I'm going to Alabama today, sweetheart."

"I'm going to miss you." I smiled as he pulled his hair from his face. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll buy you something special but you must promise me you'll always call me."

"Of course, I'll call you."

….

I waved at Sasuke as he drove off in his car. I got my bag and sunglasses, got in my car and drove off to a teashop to meet my childhood friends.

"If it isn't Mrs. Married to a celebrity, I wonder who it is!" Ino said as she hugged me.

"Hi, girls." I smiled as I sat down.

"Hi, Sakura." Hinata and Tenten smiled as I ordered tea.

"Look at you." Ino exclaimed.

"Look at you too!" I giggled as I noticed their bulging stomachs. "You're all pregnant?"

"Of course, we are. We went for a test and here we are. You're the only one left, Sakura." Ino giggled as she blushed slightly.

"Yes, you're the only one. Even Temari is pregnant." Hinata said as she bit a cookie.

"Sasuke and I don't want children. We're perfectly happy together."

"You both don't want children or he doesn't want?" Hinata asked as I looked at her confused.

"Well…."

"I think you should just have a pregnancy test. You might be pregnant. It's fun. And the boys do everything for us, though."

"Have a pregnancy test?!" I asked as I choked on my tea. "I'm not pregnant and I can't be pregnant because we've used every medium possible and I even had my womb….."

"Sounds to me like you're scared, forehead. I mean if you've done everything possible then why are you scared? Having kids is every woman's dream."

"Fine. I'll try." I muttered in defeat.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino looked at me with mischievous faces.

"Perfect!" Ino smiled as Hinata brought out a brown bag. I looked at them with raised brows.

"What's that?"

"The pregnancy test. Take it, will you?" Tenten smiled as they clapped victoriously.

"You're a crazy bunch." I smiled as I stood up. "I've got to go back to work. My break time's over."

I could hear their sniggers as I walked away from the teashop. I rolled my eyes as I drove off to work. Questions running through my mind as I stared at the brown bag beside me. IMPOSSIBLE! INO, HINATA AND TENTEN WERE JUST CRAZY!

…

I sat down on my bed as I opened the box. I did everything it told me to do and sat on the floor watching the test tube.

Questions ran through my mind. What if I was pregnant? What would Sasuke say? He had jokingly told me that if I was pregnant, he'd leave me alone and take all his properties. What if he did that? Would he learn to love the baby? All sorts of questions ran around but three minutes later, the guessing game was over. I looked at the blue liquid in the test tube with shock….I WAS PREGNANT!


	3. FIRST MEETING

FIRST MEETING

_Gaara_

"Damn!" I cursed as I looked at the clock: 01:45 am. Matsuri was going to have my head. I carried my jacket and walked out of the building. I jumped into my car and drove off to meet my wife and sons: Kaoru and Yuya. But I stopped at a shop to get toilet rolls for Matsuri.

Just as I thought, the house was silent. I unlocked the door with my key and walked as quietly as I could to my boys' room. They were both asleep with small smiles on their faces. I chuckled as I shut the door and went to my room. The moonlight shown on Matsuri's face. She slept with an innocent look on her face.

I opened my eyes as I sat up. I was alone. I checked the time: 09:10 am. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Dad!" Kaoru, my nine year old exact look alike son called as I walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Kao!" I ruffled his hair as my last son jumped on my back. He looked exactly like Matsuri. He was four.

"Daddy!" he laughed as I carried him.

"How's my champ?"

"Fine as ever."

I chuckled as I kept him down and walked into the kitchen. Matsuri looked up at me with no expression. I shuddered because Matsuri was always cheerful.

"Morning, Gaara." She said. I knew something was on her mind because she always called me with a nickname.

"Morning, hon. Is something wrong?" I asked as she placed a bowl of my favorite cereal in front of me.

"Kaoru, Yuya! I want to speak to your father about something so don't come here, please." Matsuri said as she closed the door and sat in front of me with serious eyes.

"Gaara, I want a divorce."

I looked at her as my heart skipped a beat. I looked at her serious eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, you don't have time! You're always ditching us! You're always at work! You don't have time for the boys and they need you!"

"That's not true. I always make time for my family!"

"On Sundays? Just Sundays? You're their father! You're my husband and we need you but you always come home late! You always mumble in your sleep about your stupid movies and they are so annoying!"

"Matsuri, sweetheart…"

"Don't you sweetheart me, Sabaku no Gaara! I'm peeved right now! And it's my turn to talk! You always come home late; you never go out with us! The only thing that matters to you is your damn job! I didn't get married to your job! I got married to you! You're supposed to be by my side, at all times! I'm sick and tired of living a fantasy life and I think you should be too!"

"Matsuri, we can work things out. I mean I always do what you want me to do. And I even got you your toilet rolls, the ones you asked for. Did you see them?"

"REALLY, GAARA?! SO LATE! I asked for them since last week and besides I already got them two days ago. There's nothing to work out. I'm taking custody of the boys. You can always see them during the hols."

I looked at her and saw her tears flow. I walked up to her and she moved back. I cornered her and wiped her tears away.

"You're really serious, huh?"

"Don't try to make me change my mind."

"Matsuri, you don't need to do this. I'll change, please." I said as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No, Gaara. Please, don't hurt me anymore."

I hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I really love you, Matsuri. I'll miss you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I've always been a big fool, haven't I? I ignored you when you needed me, right? I'm going to miss you and the boys."

"Thanks." Matsuri said as I received my last kiss from her. "The boys will come for the hols."

"Will you be okay? No financial problem or anything?" I asked as she wiped my tears.

"No. We'll be fine."

Matsuri and I walked out of the kitchen. The boys hugged me as Matsuri went to their room.

"She was serious, wasn't she?" Kaoru said as I ruffled his hair. "We're leaving you."

"Don't hate your mother, kids. She's doing what she does right for you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"We love you, daddy." Yuya smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"And I'll call you every day, if I carry the phone without mum seeing." Kaoru smiled as I pulled his cheek.

"Boys, let's go."

I stood up as the boys waved and Matsuri sat in the car.

"Goodbye."

The house was really boring. I really missed my boys. I knew Matsuri was married to another man and she looked perfectly happy. You want to know how I know? Well, she kissed him in front of me! I waved it off.

"Gaara. It's 12:38 am. Aren't you going home?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw my secretary over me with an angry look.

"I'll go."

"Really, Gaara. You made me wake up from my beauty sleep to check on you. You've got to find a woman in your life!"

I chuckled. "Thanks for caring for me, Tamiku. Too bad you're dating someone else. I'll go home now."

"Good night."

I stopped at a shop and picked up a few stuff. I was turning round the corner when I bumped into a woman Matsuri's age. She was beautiful and had bright pink hair and emerald eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I smiled as I thought of asking her out.

"No, it's my fault. I always do that." She blushed slightly as I noticed a ring on her finger. My heart sank.

"You got a man in your life?"

"I'm happily married. Sadly, he's going on a journey today and I'm going to miss him."

"He's sure lucky to have someone like you."

"Thanks. Hope we meet again."

**Please, leave a review and thanks to those who favouriting and are following the story. But please, leave a review. I want to know how I'm doing! Pretty please.**


	4. TELLING HIM

TELLING HIM

**Here's chapter 4. Please, tell me how I'm doing.**

_Sakura_

I walked round the house twirling my pearls nervously.

"I'M HOME!" Sasuke announced as he walked in and twirled me round. I gave him a nervous smile.

"Hi, sweetheart." I kissed his cheeks and he looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You're acting funny."

"It's nothing."

"Were you fired?"

"No."

"Are you ill?" he asked and I burst into tears.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm…..pregnant."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah! Good one, sweetheart." Sasuke rolled on the floor laughing. I looked at him with shock written on my face.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"That's too bad."

I looked at him as he said those words with a calm face. He kissed my lips and he smiled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a whisper.

"Get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?! This is your baby we're talking about! He did nothing! He didn't ask to be born!"

"Sakura, don't be impossible. You know how I feel about having kids."

"Sasuke, don't be ridiculous. He or she…whichever one….they'll love you. We'll nurture them together."

"Sakura, get rid of that! We planned on this. No children. I don't want the past repeating itself. He'll grow up and kill me just like Itachi did with my parents."

"Sasuke, the past won't repeat itself. They'll never do that to you because we'll love them."

"Sakura, you have to get rid of that thing! I'm hungry. Let's go in."

The next morning, Sasuke drove to the hospital as my tears fell.

"Sasuke, don't do this."

"Sakura, we have to. We didn't bargain for this."

"Sasuke, we have a house and everything."

"I don't want the past in the present."

Sasuke pulled me to a ward and the doctor looked at me as Sasuke kissed my cheeks.

"I'll come pick you later."

The doctor looked at me with sympathy as Sasuke left.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mrs. Uchiha?"

I burst out in tears as the doctor robbed my back.

"I don't want to."

"Then, tell him you don't want to. Convince him."

"You think so?"

"Try it and think about it. When you've decided, you tell me."

I thanked the doctor and walked home. I needed to think.

"Did you do it?" Sasuke asked as I walked in. I shook my head and he kissed me.

"No. He's our son. Sasuke, he'll not be like Itachi. He won't do that. Please, let's don't do this to him, please."

"I can see how hot headed you are, Sakura. I'll ask you one last time. Get rid of the baby."

"I won't. I can't. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Sakura. I'm leaving as I can't live with you." He said as he started packing his clothes. I looked at him with confusion written on my face. Was he okay or did I need to check my ears?

"You're leaving me?"

"Yeah. And I'll send some guys to come and pick up all my properties and I give you five months to evacuate my house."

"Sasuke, don't be a bastard."

"Then choose! ME OR THE BABY?!" he yelled as he pushed me to the bed.

"Don't do this to me."

"I have to. Evacuate my house within five months. Some guys will come tomorrow to pick up my things."

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" I screamed as he got into his car and I chased him.

"Sakura, the baby or me?"

"Can't I choose both?"

"No."

"Please. You're my love."

"I'm making this easy for you."

"No."

"Bye, Sakura. You were a fine wife. If you want me back, just call me and say 'hi, Sasuke. Guess what? I got rid of the baby and I want you back.'"

He drove off as I fell to the floor screaming as hard as I could but no one came to my rescue.


	5. SECOND MEETING

SECOND MEETING

_Gaara_

"Nice work, guys." I called out as we finished shooting.

" , you're going home early today?" Tamiku asked as I entered my car.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Have you found someone at last?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Nope. See you tomorrow, Tamiku."

I drove home and stopped when I saw the pinkette I had bumped into at the shop. She was looking down and her ring was removed.

"Hi." I smiled as I walked up to her. She looked startled at first but smiled.

"Hi. Fancy meeting you here...?"

"It's Gaara. You are?"

"I am Uch...Uchiha Sakura." She smiled.

"You're married to Sasuke?"

"Yeah. The one and only." She said as she looked away.

"You live around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"This is my house."

"That's nice."

"Are we friends?" I asked as she started walking.

"Yeah. Later, Gaara."

I smiled as she walked away. Something about her walk steps told me something was bothering her.

I walked into my quiet house and sat on the nearest couch.

_Sakura_

I watched in surprise as Sasuke ordered the hefty men to carry this and carry that. He avoided any contact with me and I cried my eyes out by the pool. I didn't want to see him.

When I heard no noise, I went back to the house and burst into tears at the emptiness. Only my few things were there. The fridge and my suitcases which contained my clothes. The closet where most of my clothes were was gone. Even the toothbrush he had got me was gone, I laughed at that. There was nothing! I slumped to the ground and burst into tears.

"Sasuke, CURSE YOU! INO, HINATA AND TENTEN! YOU TOO!" I screamed. "Why is this happening to me?"

I got my coat and went for a walk. I saw the redhead whom I bumped into at a shop. He was cute and his smile was incredible. I lied that I was still married to Sasuke. I didn't want anyone to know about my personal life.


	6. FRIENDS

FRIENDS

_Sakura_

Zelda smiled as she raised my head from my desk. She was my best friend and she was the only one who knew what was going on in my life.

"Hi, Zelda."

"Hi, Sakura. Morning sickness again?" she whispered. I nodded as she pulled my cheek. "It'll be okay soon."

"Thanks."

She smiled as Brianna, our dumb blonde screamed and we heard more shrieks. We turned to see Brianna and some female colleagues crowding the door.

"Please, ladies. I just need to speak to the production manager." I heard a voice that was familiar. Then I saw some male colleagues moving the females away for the 'celebrity' to pass. It was none other than Gaara. He saw me and smiled as he walked over. Zelda winked as she giggled.

"Hi, Sakura." He smiled.

"Hi, Gaara." I smiled and turned to Zelda. "This is my best friend, Zelda. Zelda, meet Gaara."

"Hi, Zelda."

"Hi, Gaara."

"Fancy me meeting you here." He said as he chuckled. It made him look cuter.

"Considering this is where I work."

"Really? I'm upstairs!"

"Just stairs away from each other. So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see the production manager."

"He's in."

He smiled as he waved at Zelda and I. Zelda sat next to me with a teasy smile.

"What's happening?"

"Zelda! I bumped into him at a shop and we met again on my street. He lives close to me."

"Sasuke's getting forgotten, huh?"

"No! I love Sasuke! I'll never cheat on him! Besides, Gaara doesn't know anything. He just knows my name and that I'm...I was married to the celebrity of this world."

"You're still serious about the idiot? You're so not okay, Sakura. The idiot ditched you."

"Sasuke's my love and no one is going to replace him. He'll come back. He'll come back."

"Sakura, be reasonable. Sasuke is probably dating a hooker! You're rotting here."

"Zelda, please. This is not easy for me. Please." I burst into tears and Zelda patted my back and wiped my tears before anyone noticed I was crying.

"I'm sorry. I get carried away a lot. Stop sobbing. It's okay."

"I think I'll go home now."

"Okay. I'll tell the boss for you."

"Thanks."

_Gaara_

I walked out of the production manager's office and saw Sakura's best friend sorting papers. Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Zelda, where's your friend?" I asked her and she smiled.

"She went home. She wasn't feeling too well. I think you should talk to her."

"But you're her best friend."

"That does not mean I can give her all she wants."

I looked at her confused but I shrugged it off and walked to my office thinking of the pinkette. She was beautiful.

_Sakura_

I sat on the floor as my tears dropped. There was nothing to do. Why couldn't I just die! I want to die! I WANT TO DIE AND NEVER EXIST!


	7. TWO MONTHS PREGNANT

TWO MONTHS PREGNANT

_Sakura_

Zelda stood up from her chair and placed her palm on my forehead and neck. I looked at her with confusion written on my face.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" she asked as she stared at me and I shrugged as I took a big bite of the blueberry pie in my front.

"No. I'm perfectly fine but hungry."

"HUNGRY?! You're kidding, right?!" she yelled. There was no one with us. "You just ate a whole turkey with baked potatoes, five bowls of ice cream and now pie and you're telling me you're hungry?!"

"I really am hungry, Zelda."

"You are so lucky you can eat loads of stuff and it won't show. Life is so unfair!"

"It's my body's nature. What do you have with you? I'm still hungry."

"I'll ask you a simple question, Sakura. What exactly do you want to eat?"

"I feel like eating chopped fruits in a bowl of noodles with red wine."

Zelda turned green and pulled me out of the building and into her car.

"You're going to the hospital, young lady!"

"I'm perfectly fine."

Zelda ignored me as she drove off at a high speed.

_Gaara_

I sat looking out my window when I saw Sakura being pulled into a car by her best friend. Sakura was pleading and Zelda didn't look like she was giving in. I wanted to go and help Sakura when I heard Zelda shout: "YOU'RE NOT OKAY! YOU MUST GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" I chuckled as they drove off. I really liked Sakura but I knew I couldn't have her because she was Sasuke's. Then I heard my TV say: "And now the big news we've all been waiting for. Uchiha Sasuke has left his wife, Haruno Sakura as she is pregnant. The hottie left his wife because their marriage was based on no children..."

I looked at the headline. What are they talking about? Sakura's still married to Sasuke. Just rumours.

_Sakura_

I smiled at my doctor as Zelda brought me into his office. He chuckled as Zelda made me sit.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Ed but she eats too much! In an hour she ate a whole turkey with baked potatoes, five bowls of ice cream and a blueberry pie! And she tells me she's hungry. I ask her what she wants to eat and she tells me chopped fruits in noodles!" Zelda said panting when she finished reporting my 'sins'.

"Calm down, Ms. Montez. A pregnant woman...It's normal for her to eat as much as she wants. She has weird cravings and all sorts of stuff..." Mr. Ed explained to Zelda as I giggled.

"Seriously? You eat a ton of food, have mood swings, commit crime of food by mixing them with all sort of other things and then you gag it?!" Zelda mumbled as I giggled.

"Zelda, you'll understand soon enough, okay?"

_Gaara_

I was hosting a barbecue party and as I was serving my friends, I saw Sakura get down from Zelda's car and wave. I snuck out of the crowds and went to meet Sakura. She looked startled as I appeared beside her. Her scent alone made my libido act up.

"Hi, Gaara."

"Hi, Sakura. I'm hosting a barbecue party and I think you should come."

"Uh...Okay. I have to change."

"You look elegant the way you are but you can change."I smiled as she opened the door enough for her to go in. She shut the door immediately as I wanted to come in. I sighed as I slapped my face. _It's your fault, you idiot. She's a married woman!_

Soon, she came out wearing a short white dress that showed her curves. My libido doubled up.

"Aren't you going to lock your house?"

"No. There's nothing to steal anyway."

I stared at her as I took her hand. She blushed as we walked to my brightly lit noisy compound.

"You look beautiful. Here, this will add up to your beauty!" I smiled as I put a white flower in her hair. She smiled.

"Thanks, Gaara. So, what's cooking?"

"I'm the chef."

"You cook?"

"Why do you think this place is as full as it is? I'm the best."

"Prove it!" she teased. I smiled as I served her lamb roast, chicken, Buffalo wings, kebabs and barbecue.

"Is that too much?"

"No. If I eat up everything and ask for more, you're the best then." She smiled as I served myself and we ate. She was fun to talk to and she laughed at my jokes. I loved her laugh. She had three servings. I couldn't believe she could eat so much and gain so little. The only thing noticeable from the last time I saw her was her slightly bulged stomach.

"Tell me about you." She asked as I snapped out of my fantasy.

"Uh...I was married and I had two kids. My ex-wife...you're prettier than her." I smiled as she blushed.

"Don't be so modest."

"She left me because of my job. She wanted a life that was 'real' and not a 'fantasy'. My sons are my pride. They always see me during the hols."

"That's so sad. Can I see them?"

I looked at her as I brought out the photographs of my kids. She exclaimed and smiled.

"You have cute boys. They're cuter than you." She teased as I chuckled and she giggled. Then, I remembered. "So, how's Sasuke?"

"He's...fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I haven't been seeing him and on the news today, they said you and him are divorced because...I really can't remember why."

"The-they're just rumourmongers. Don't believe anything they say." She said as she smiled nervously.

_Sakura_

Gaara was nice and he made me forget Sasuke until he mentioned him. I slapped myself in my head as I lied to him. _He's my friend so why am I lying to him? I'm just ashamed and he said he heard it on the news. Tomorrow, I'll be answering to a lot of questions._

I smiled as Gaara served me.

"You know I am fascinated to see a food monger like you so thin." He said as I munched at my buffalo wings. I looked at him as he said that. I knew he was just teasing and I blushed.

"I'm just...I..."

"You know what? I'll give you a nickname!" he exclaimed as I almost fell backwards startled. "Pink Fatty!"

"And I'll give you one too...hmm... Red Fake Chef!" I blurted out and he laughed at me.

"That doesn't make sense and besides, you've been eating!"

"Shut up!" I sulked playfully and he carried me by my waist and turned me around. We stopped laughing as we realized what he had just done. He coughed as I blushed turning away.

"Are you okay, Fatty?"

"I'm fine. I really loved your party. I'll help you clean up."

"No, it's okay. I've hired some people. I'll walk you home."

I smiled as he held my hand and we walked but stopped at my front door. I didn't want him in so I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and entered my embarrassingly empty house.


	8. CLOSE FRIENDS

CLOSE FRIENDS

_Sakura_

I was three months pregnant and Gaara and I were closer but I still kept him in the dark.

"Hello, Zelda. Hello, Fatty!" I turned as Zelda giggled. Gaara came in with a basket.

"Hello, Gaara." Zelda smiled as Gaara and I exchanged silly glares.

"I brought an apple pie for the fatty and a can of lemonade and box of cookies for Zelda." He said as he placed the items on the table.

"That's so nice of you."

"No problem."

He ate with us as we laughed like we had nothing in the world to worry about.

When he left, Brianna and her friends came up to my table.

"Are you sure you and Sasuke are still together because Gaara has been coming to see you frequently." She said as Zelda and I exchanged laughs.

"You have work to do, Brianna. Mind your business." I said as she glared at me.

_Gaara_

"Daddy!"

I turned to see Kaoru and Yuya. They hugged me as we laughed.

"You're on holiday!"

"Yes. Sorry, we didn't call you to tell you we were coming because we wanted to surprise you." Kaoru said as I ruffled his hair.

"It's okay. How's your mother?"

"He's fine and our step dad too." Yuya smiled.

"So, we're going camping in three days!" Kaoru announced.

"Good. Come on, I want to show you a thin fatty."

"A thin fatty. Dad, I can see that you still make up strange words." Kaoru sighed as I led them to Sakura's office.

_Sakura_

"Hey!" Gaara smiled as I looked up from my paperwork. He was holding his kids.

"Hello. Hello, kids. You're much cuter in person." I smiled as I kissed their cheeks. "You must be Kaoru and you must be Yuya."

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha." Kaoru said as he blushed.

"You can call me Sakura."

"You're pretty." Yuya smiled as he gave me a flower.

"Thank you. You're both cuter than your father." I smiled as Gaara scowled jokingly.

"Just wanted the boys to see you, Fatty."

"Shut up, Redhead! So, boys..."

"Dad, I want to stay here with Sakura-chan. Her office looks fun." Kaoru said to Gaara. He looked at me for a while.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course."

He waved as he left.

"I wonder why Dad calls you fat." Yuya asked as he sat on my laps.

"Yuya!" Kaoru nudged him.

"It's okay. It's because I eat a lot and still, I look thin. So, how's school?"

"School is great. I see Kaoru always talking to Hani." Yuya whispered the last sentence in my ear and we laughed as Kaoru blushed.

"Is that true?" I asked Kaoru as he sat beside me. He nodded. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're too good looking."

"He has fan girls and he's always coming home with girls chasing him." Yuya added as Kaoru scowled.

"You must be popular. Come on. Let's go to an ice cream parlour...It's just down the road."

"Okay."

The kids were fun.

_Gaara_

I raised my eyebrows as Sakura and the boys came in to my office laughing with sticky faces and hands.

"Really, Gaara! A good chef like you and you're scared to eat ice cream?!" Sakura laughed as she shoved a spoon of ice cream into my mouth. I waited for the taste. It was cool and vanilla flavoured.

"Nice flavour." I smiled as she washed her hands.

"So, why are you so afraid to take ice cream?"

"I don't know but from your faces, I'll say you three had fun."

"Of course, we did. Now, I have to go home. "She smiled as she kissed the boys' cheeks.

"Won't I get a kiss too?" I pouted and she laughed and kissed my cheeks.

"Bye. It was fun hanging out with you." She blew the boys' kisses as she closed the door behind her. Kaoru and Yuya turned to me.

"She's so pretty, Dad."

"Yeah, you'll make a good couple." Kaoru blushed as I stared at him.

"She's married and we're friends. So, how's it?"

"It was fun and she even gave Kaoru tips on how to ask a girl out."

"Yuya!"

"It's true."

"Dad, can she follow us?"

"Yeah, can she come with us to camp?"

"That depends on her. We can ask her when we go home."


	9. GOING CAMPING

GOING CAMPING

_Gaara_

I picked Sakura up the next day at precisely eleven o'clock. She was wearing jeans, a big floppy shirt, a sun hat and sneakers.

"You look about fourteen in that outfit."

"Is that a compliment or a reproach?"

"A compliment. Definitely." I stopped forgetting something. "Do you have any sodas at your place? I'm fresh out."

"Sure."

"Why don't we grab some, in case we're thirsty?"

She started back towards her place and I followed her, but when we got to her front door, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"I'll just run in and get them. Why don't you wait here?"

"I'll come in and give you a hand."

"No, that's okay. My place is a mess." I waited since it was obvious she didn't want me in. Then I heard a tremendous crash and without thinking twice, I dashed inside to help her. She had dropped three soda bottles and they had sprayed soda all over the kitchen.

"That was really stupid of me. I must have shaken them without knowing and then, I dropped them."

I helped her clean up and as she turned to get more sodas, I noticed there was no furniture. It was empty. I remembered Sasuke loading furniture into a van three months ago. She had said they were selling everything and buying new ones but the place looked depressing and bare.

"The new furniture still hasn't arrived?"

"No." She said as she got into the car and we drove off to Lake Tahoe.

We got to Lake Tahoe late and I set up tents. There was a big one for the boys and me and a small one for Sakura. I set it up side by side. Yuya announced that he wanted to sleep with her which was going to be very cosy but she seemed very flattered.

_Sakura_

They were wonderful to me and I felt like I didn't deserve it. I was pregnant and I tried really hard not to get Gaara involved but I was always finding myself longing for his lips on mine and his hands on my face. I couldn't seem to stay away from him. I always wanted to talk to him every night and day and we always brushed hands, stood close to each other e.t.c. I always looked at his face wishing things were different.

"What are you thinking about, Fatty?"

"Nothing. Just dreaming."

I looked at his smile and regretted that the baby in me wasn't his. He was a good man and I always wanted him close to me.

"There you go again. You look sad and then you space out and when I ask, you tell me nothing's wrong. I wish you'd tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not bothered."

"I don't believe you."

"I've never been happier."

"I'm right here for you, Sakura."

"Why are you being so good to me?"

"Stop saying that."

"Where were you a few years ago?"

"Making a fool of myself. Better late than never."

He kissed my cheeks as he tucked me into my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the coyotes bite."

_Gaara_

I was just getting into my sleeping bag when I heard a noise. I opened my eyes to see Sakura standing above me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I heard a noise over there. Did you hear it?"

"No. It's nothing. Bears, maybe."

"It's the coyotes! They're here to get me. I want to sleep here." She pouted looking frightened. I chuckled.

She settled in her sleeping bag beside me and she fell asleep holding tightly to my hand.


	10. THE TRUTH IS OUT

THE TRUTH IS OUT

_Sakura_

We all woke up together and Yuya and I took the opportunity to pounce on Gaara and tickle him mercilessly. Kaoru came to save him and both of them did the same to Yuya and me.

"How come you slept with us last night, Sakura-chan?" Kaoru asked as we walked out into the sunshine.

"She was afraid of being eaten by a bear." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"I was not!" I tried to cover up but Gaara hooted and the kids grinned.

"You were too. Who showed up in our tent after we were all asleep and said she heard noises?"

"I thought you said it was coyotes."

"I did."

"All right, then. I was afraid of being eaten by a wild animal."

"Can we go swimming?" Yuya asked.

"No. I think Fatty here is scared of water."

"I am not! I was the captain of the swimming team at school."

"Yeah, right." Gaara scoffed.

"Can you dive?"

"Yeah."

"Can you teach us?"

"Okay. I'll teach both of you. In fact, we'll have a competition." I said as I smirked.

"I'll go get breakfast. You go to the swimming hole." Gaara announced as we waved.

I was teaching Kaoru how to dive when I noticed that Yuya had climbed on the rocks. He was far ahead. I called out his name as I climbed the rocks following him but he couldn't hear me.

"Kaoru, don't leave. I'm going to get Yuya."

"I want to help you."

"Just stay there, please."

I screamed as Yuya was carried downstream by the water. Some people had seen him and were shouting for help. I ran along the river, sailing over rocks and leaping over obstacles and trees and pushing away people in my path. I had never run so fast in my life but Yuya's life depended on it. I dove smoothly near the surface of the water preying that I could catch Yuya before anything happened and praying nothing struck me.

I was almost hit by an oar as I swam past, sure and swift and strong, battered by the currents and in the distance I could hear people shouting and from somewhere there was the whine of a siren. And then, I was pushed down by the force of the water, suddenly I struck something hard, it hit me in the face and I grabbed it, and as I touched it, I knew I had him. It was Yuya. I pushed him to the surface, grasping for air myself, and the current dragged me down again but I shoved him high above my head, trying to force him out of the water. He was sputtering and gasping, and swallowing water each time we went down. I kept pushing him upward and suddenly, he was gone. I couldn't feel his weight anymore. He was somewhere and I couldn't find him, I was pressed down into a black hole, and I was falling into something very deep and soft, and it was quiet there as I kept on falling. Gaara's face kept appearing but I closed my eyes and kept on falling.

_Gaara_

My heart leapt into my throat as I saw people gathering. I rushed over and saw Yuya on a mat. Some men over him.

"What went wrong?"

"He was drowning but she saved him. Are you his father?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you'll follow us with him to the hospital."

"Dad!" I turned to see Kaoru with tears in his eyes.

"Kaoru, what happened and where's Sakura?"

"She's the one who saved him! She almost died!"

I noticed another group and there was a grey coloured Sakura as still as ever.

"Sakura!"

"Are you her husband? She's a pretty courageous woman. She saved that youngster from his death but we're unsure about her."

"She's not my wife." I muttered as I looked at all the cuts on her body. There was blood everywhere and she was not moving. My tears rolled down slowly. She had died to save my son. They were trying to resuscitate her.

"We've got a heartbeat!"

I looked up as they placed her in their ambulance with Yuya beside her.

"Please, follow us from behind." A man said as I got into my car with Kaoru.

"Just what the hell happened?!" I shouted as Kaoru looked at me with fear all over his face. I softened my face as I ruffled his hair.

"Yuya left and the water carried him and Sakura rushed to meet him. She's a good swimmer. But something hit her head and she kept pushing Yuya above the water as she went down." Kaoru said absent mindedly. "Yuya's in big trouble!"

We got to the hospital in ten minutes and they were rushed in.

"Mr. Sabaku no, your son is conscious." A nurse said when I paced around for thirty minutes.

"Let's go, Kao." I smiled nervously as Kaoru took my hand. I entered a ward and there was Yuya playing with a truck.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Yuya! How could you do that to us?! I warned you not to leave the swimming hole!" Kaoru yelled at him as he knocked Yuya's head causing a bump to appear.

"I'm sorry!" he moaned as I hugged him. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry, Kaoru. Where's Saku-chan?"

"You better hope she's okay, young man. You're in a lot of trouble!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

Kaoru looked up at me as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Check on her, Dad." He said as he wiped my tears.

I smiled at both of them as I approached one of the doctors. "Where's she?"

He didn't need to ask who I was talking about. She was the most critically ill patient they had.

"Something hit her head. She's in a coma but she's breathing. We're not sure how long she'll be in a coma. However, there's a slight chance the baby'll survive." The doctor said as he made me sit. I looked up at him as he said the last sentence.

"The baby?"

"Yes, the baby. But we'll do everything we can. You can see her now, if you wish. She's in that ward."

I smiled at the doctor as he left. _A BABY?! That was what she had been hiding all this time! Don't be stupid, Gaara. Fit everything together!_ I remembered all her words, her moods, her activities, her appetite, her stomach! She had refused to go gliding with us. She had refused to go in the hot air balloon I had rented. She had refused to go horse riding. The pieces of the puzzle fit together. Sasuke had left her because she was pregnant.

"_I'm scared of heights..."_

"_That doesn't mean I can give her everything she wants..."_

"_Where were you a few years ago..."_

"_No. Sasuke's gone to Chicago..."_

"_We're selling the old furniture and buying new..."_

"_I just love to eat..."_

"_My life is complicated..."_

"_I don't deserve this..."_

"_I don't want to hurt you..."_

"_I've not been feeling well. I've been puking a lot..."_

"_It's just a rumour..."_

All her words rushed back at me. She had always worn bulky clothes. _You're an asshole, Gaara! How could you not notice!_

I entered her ward. There were all sorts of knobs and buttons and instruments and lights. She had an oxygen mask over her nose. I sat beside her and held her hand in mine saying a prayer.

"Sakura, if you can hear me now, you should wake up. I love you and I want the baby. I want him as mine. I love you very much and I want you next to me. I'll take the baby. I know you've been suffering silently and I know about it. I want you here. Wake up, Sakura! Can't you hear me?! I love you and I'm going to love the baby and we'll give him my surname. Please, just wake up and Yuya's okay. Thanks to you..."


	11. SHE'S AWAKE

SHE'S AWAKE!

_Gaara_

"Sakura, if you can hear me now, you should wake up. I love you and I want the baby. I want him as mine. I love you very much and I want you next to me. I'll take the baby. I know you've been suffering silently and I know about it. I want you here. Wake up, Sakura! Can't you hear me?! I love you and I'm going to love the baby and we'll give him my surname. Please, just wake up and Yuya's okay. Thanks to you..."

"Shut up already. You're making me cry." I looked up to see her bright smile. She pulled the oxygen mask off her face and ruffled my hair.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know we both love each other..." she drifted off as her tears fell. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I put you in this situation. You must hate me."

"Shut up, Sakura. I love you. Why didn't you tell me? About the baby?"

"I didn't want to get you involved in my stupid life. You're a good man and I adore you. I didn't want you in the mess i created. Besides, if the father of the baby doesn't want the baby, who'll want the baby?" she said as I kissed her cheeks.

"I want the baby and I know Sasuke left you. I just don't know why you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. I love you." She smiled as I kissed her gently.

"I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We're acting like children. Crying and expressing our feelings for each other."

"Shut up, Fatty. Thanks for saving Yuya."

"Is he okay?"

"He's perfectly fine."

"Come in beside me."

I looked up at Sakura like she was crazy. She smiled at me as I lay next to her on the bed. She placed my head on her bosom as I blushed slightly.

"Sakura, they'll think we're up to something naughty."

"Shut up, Gaara. That's their assumption." She smiled as we slept off.

_Sakura_

"So, you're pregnant?" Yuya asked as Gaara made me sit on a couch next to him.

"Yuya!" Kaoru nudged him as he brought me cookies that he made.

"It's okay. I'm pregnant, Yuya." I smiled as I ruffled his hair.

"Is it daddy's?" he asked as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"That is it, young man! Bed now!" Gaara said as he carried him.

"No. It's not your daddy's. Leave him alone, Gaara."

"I wish it was. I want a boy, please. Mum gave birth to Kayla and she is as annoying as ever. It's not awesome that it's not for daddy." Yuya sighed.

"Yes, it is. If that didn't happen, she wouldn't have met daddy and we wouldn't have met her."Kaoru said as he pulled Yuya to his room.

_Gaara_

I sat next to Sakura and she placed my head on her lap. I fed her a grape and she smiled.

"Yuya's so smart. He wants the baby to be yours." She said as she patted my hair.

"And he's mine."

"I'm scared. What if Sasuke shows up and sees the baby and then says he wants us to be back together." She asked and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't stand two women leaving my life but I smiled.

"That depends on you. All I know is that I love you and i want you by my side." I said as I bent her head to kiss her.

"I love you." She smiled as her eyes became teary. Then we blushed as we saw Kaoru and Yuya looking at us.

"I thought you boys went to bed?!"I asked as I sat up.

"Dad and Saku-chan, kissing on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

_Sakura_

I was back from the hospital and the boys were going home.

"I'm going to miss you, Sakura-chan." Kaoru hugged me as I kissed his cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you and stop crying." I laughed as Yuya kissed my lips.

"I'm going to miss you, Saku-chan. Thank you for saving me. I owe you one."

"I'm going to miss you too and don't tease Kao too much, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

Gaara and I went with them to the airport and when they were gone, Gaara pounced on me. He tickled me as I burst out laughing.

"Sabaku no! Stop it this instant!"

"No. This is your punishment for not telling me about you!"

"Gaara!"

"You're moving in with me today!"

"Fine! Just stop!"

He drove off and stopped at my house. I looked at him with hearts in my eyes.

"You're serious?" I asked as he chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Of course I am. You thought I was joking?"

"You deserve a great big kiss."

"Yeah, I do. Besides, you and Sasuke are now divorced so it's no one's business if we get married right now."

"You're right but the thing is we've not solved the custody issues."

"You'll be in custody of the baby. Sasuke's an ass, that's why he left. I can't imagine why he'll leave an angel like you."

"Thanks for everything, Gaara. You're an angel." I smiled as I kissed him.

So, we packed up all my belongings and Gaara insisted I stay in his room.

"The house is so quiet." He muttered as we sat on a love seat.

"Yeah. I'm missing them." I said as I smiled at him. "I'll make us something."

_Gaara_

I sighed missing my boys. Then, I heard noises from the kitchen. I hurried to see Sakura opening cupboards. I smirked.

"Do you know you're capable in everything and everywhere except the kitchen?" I asked as I saw pans and pots everywhere. She saw my face and smacked my back.

"Shut up!"

"It's the truth. I'm going to be the chef, thank you very much."

"I can cook."

"Fine. You be the sous-chef."

"Good."

As she turned, I held her waist enjoying the smell of her hair. I kissed her neck and she moaned.

"Gaara, not in the kitchen. It's dangerous."

I smiled as I carried her. "You weigh a ton, Fatty!"

"Shut up!" she laughed as I placed her on the couch and kissed her with passion. "Don't forget I'm pregnant."


	12. WELCOME, KEIGO!

WELCOME, KEIGO

_Gaara_

"You're enormous, sweetheart." I smirked as Sakura threw a brush at me. I dodged it as she puked into the toilet bowl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Gaara." She smiled as she rubbed her huge belly.

"Come on." I said as I helped her get up. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared. What if something happens to me or the baby when I go into labour?"

I sighed as she sat down. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that crazy film we watched. I knew I shouldn't have watched it with you. Now listen to me, honey. You're going to be..." I stopped when I noticed her wince. "Are you ok..."

"Aaaaaa! It hurts." She screamed as she clutched her stomach.

"What hurts?"

"My tummy! I think the baby's coming."

I laughed as she glared at me. "We were at the doc's yesterday and the baby's not due until in two weeks so stop your pranking."

"You think I'm joking?!" she yelled as I scowled.

"You're serious?"

"Aaaa! The baby's coming out!"

"Hold on." I said as I panicked. I got my car keys and helped her out of the door and into the car. I groaned as she screamed in my ear.

"Drive faster!"

I watched as she was wheeled away. Her legs were up and separated. She kept screaming as the nurses tried to hold her down.

"I'm not going to have the baby without Gaara!"

"Please, you have to settle down." A nurse pleaded as I held Sakura's hand. She softened her face.

"That's more like it! Now, GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"

I looked at Sakura with fear. She had never been violent. I knew that the pain was really disturbing her.

_Sakura_

I gasped as I let my head fall unto the pillow.

"It's a boy!"

"Hey, Fatty. It's a boy." He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Congratulations." The nurses smiled as they gave me my baby. He had raven hair with a strand of red and he had green eyes. I smiled as he opened his eyelids.

"He's beautiful."

"Yeah, he is." Gaara smiled as he carried him as I giggled. The nurses smiled as they left.

"What will we call him?"

"Arizono or Keigo or Kenji?"

"Keigo. Sabaku no Keigo or Haruno Keigo or Uchiha Keigo?" Gaara asked as he looked at me, confused. I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Of course, it's Sabaku no Keigo."

"I think you should call Sasuke and tell him about his baby." Gaara smiled as he left.

"Hello." I heard the familiar voice as my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, Sasuke. I-I shouldn't b-be call-calling you."

"So, why are you calling me? I've sent some boys to drive you out."

"Really? Well, I don't know about that because I've moved into my husband's house and he's nothing like you! I'm in the hospital because I just delivered your son!" I yelled into the phone. "I'm just giving you a chance to see him!" I was surprised at myself. This is the man I had waited all my months for and now he was speaking to me and I was yelling at him. I got guts.

"Is he normal?"

"Yes."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah but I'm okay?" I looked at the phone with raised eyebrows.

"I'm coming over. Which hospital?"

I told him the name of the hospital and hung up. He was coming to see his son. Gaara came in and kissed my cheeks.

"He's coming to see the baby." I said as Gaara looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"What if he says he wants you back?"

"Gaara, stop thinking like that. I love you..."

"Hey."

We both turned to see Sasuke standing at the doorway with flowers.

"Hi. I'll leave you two alone." Gaara said as he left. I blew him a kiss and he returned one as Sasuke watched us.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I gave him Keigo.

"I'm fine."

"He's so beautiful and he has your eyes. What should we name him?"

"We've given him a name. Sabaku no Keigo."

"Sakura. I'm willing to forgive you...because of our baby. To raise Keigo." Sasuke said as I looked at him. His messy raven hair made my heart melt but I waved it off. I loved Gaara and he loved me. Sasuke was an asshole; he was willing to forgive me?! Was he okay?! After all he did to me, I just couldn't forgive him. Then I saw Gaara move away from the door. My heart sunk as I ran after him while Sasuke stood watching me.

"Gaara! I love you and I'm not going to leave you and Keigo's yours." I said as I hugged him. We cried and laughed together. "And I'm sorry, I forgot, Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"I forgot too!" he smiled as I turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm perfectly happy with Gaara and Keigo's his son. I hope you find someone else and I'm sorry you feel betrayed." I said as I carried Keigo and I hugged Sasuke. "Thanks."

Gaara held my waist as we looked at Keigo's smiley eyes.

**I'm so sorry the story is really fast. But this is the end and I haven't been getting many reviews to know how I'm doing. Anyway, thanks to the few people who reviewed and to those who favourite it and followed it. Well, this is the end of the story.**


End file.
